


Jewelled

by Celestlian



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Racebent, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student from Castlebruxo, Uagadou, Koldovstoretz and Mahoutokoro all attend Hogwarts as exchanges. However, it turns out they're not here for languages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel adjusted the bag on her shoulder, her black hair tied in a tight updo as she continued to walk towards the entrance. She was being walked by a very nice lady named McGonagall. She wondered how she managed to keep upright. She tried to imitate her posture, but it didn't really work. She went back to her previous posture. 

"...and we have something called Quidditch." 

 _Quidditch? That sounds fun,_ she thought to herself as she arrived at the Great Hall. Of course, she wasn't one for sport, but she sure enjoyed watching it. Something about cheering others on gave her a rush of adrenaline. 

"Alright, well, this is where I leave you I'm afraid." 

"No problem. Thank you Miss." 

"You're very much welcome Rapunzel. There's your exchange, Luna." 

The Indian girl thanked her before walked over to the girl, who greeted her enthusiastically in Spanish. Rapunzel smiled widely and returned the friendly greeting. They sat down and began to talk. After some time, the two went to the Ravenclaw dorm room. As Rapunzel wheeled her suitcase down the hallway, she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl was black, with long curly black hair, and wore a dark green dress. She was obviously more tomboyish. The newcomer froze on seeing her. "Oh, sorry." 

"T-That's okay," Rapunzel stammered. She hurried after Luna, sitting down in the common room when she arrived. She managed to do the puzzles, which seemed to greatly impress the other Ravenclaws. She sat down and began unpacking her things. Luna helped her. 

"So, what's it like in Brazil?" 

"It's alright," Rapunzel replied honestly. "I just wish that people were more willing to learn different languages." Luna nodded. After unpacking, the two headed back to the hall. Rapunzel saw an Asian boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was quite well built, and was walking with a boy with brown hair. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Cedric Diggory. The other one is Hiccup."

"Hmm."

The two continued on. They walked into the Great Hall. People stared and Rapunzel felt uncomfortable under their fixed gazes. She brushed someone's shoulder. "Oh uh, s-sorry," she stammered. 

"That's alright." The boy had light brown skin, with blue eyes and white hair. He winked at her before carrying on to the Slytherin table. 

As Rapunzel sat down next to Luna, she saw the girl from earlier engrossed in a conversation with a redhead. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my best friend Ginny. Looks like you're going to spend a lot of time with Merida then." 

"I guess so," Rapunzel replied. She watched in awe as someone appeared in a flash of fire. 

"Everyone! Welcome back...to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sitting in one of the armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room. He was wary of Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't know if he could trust them. 

Slowly, Jack got to his feet. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked. Crabbe sniggered. "You don't where the bathroom is?" 

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded. Goyle just smirked. "Oh, nothing. Over there." 

"Don't give me that shit. That's obviously the girls' dorm room." 

Draco knew that Jack was more intelligent than he appeared. He knew looks could be deceiving; someone stupid could indeed be a secret genius. Sensing danger, he turned to the others. "Quiet you two. It's down the corridor to the left." 

"Alright, thanks. Jesus, white people today," Jack muttered, making his way out of the Common Room and down the hall. He remembered the girl he'd bumped into earlier in the Dining Hall. She seemed to be in a rush. Why? It wasn't like it was dangerous at Hogwarts.

Walking into the boys' bathroom, he saw a well built Asian boy. He looked pale. Jack studied him for a moment before going into one of the stalls. Once he'd done his business, he washed his hands and dried them before walking out...and crashing straight into another student. She began to curse at him in some strange language. The white haired boy glared at her and cursed at her in Russian before making his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He saw Draco frown. "What happened?" 

"Urgh, some girl ran into me and started yelling at me in a different language," Jack explained tiredly. Next time he saw her, he knew he'd have to restrain himself from 'accidentally' tripping her over. He smiled wickedly, rubbing his hands together as he began to scheme. Draco looked at Jack and smiled. He knew this guy definitely belonged in Slytherin. Jack collapsed into a chair beside Draco, looking at the fire. He frowned slightly. The flames, as pretty as they were, unnerved him. They could burn you up at any moment. He looked to the side and saw Crabbe and Goyle whispering to each other while looking at him. He ignored them. _Whatever. They're dicks anyway,_ he thought, and turned to the fire again. Somehow, it was dangerously mesmerising, and that scared him. He didn't trust anything red.

How strange that in the future, he actually would.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His exchange was sleeping in the bed opposite, but just couldn't bring himtheir to close his eyes. Maybe it was because he was still scared of losing someone else. 

When his father had died, he remembered sobbing over his cold body as his girlfriend and his mother had silently mourned and comforted him. He remembered the funeral. The arrows that they shot. His mother's face. The heart that had once loved his dad and had created himself had broken, and silently cried. The world had cried with her. He was glad he hadn't told Cedric this. After all, he was only staying here for a week, right? 

Suddenly needing to relieve himself, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Afterwards, he walked down the corridors. It was silent. He assumed the Prefects had gone to bed at this hour, which was...one am, according to the clock. He missed everyone, especially his immediately family, and Astrid. Oh Astrid. She was like a goddess, strong and beautiful, resilient. He wished like her, he would know his place. He feared he never would.

Silently walking back to the dorm, he sat and stared at the people before him, sleeping peacefully. He envied them. He envied their happiness, their smiles, and most of all, the familiarity they had with this school. He knew that none of them would know what it would be like as an immigrant. And thankfully, they would never know. 


End file.
